


First Kiss

by LukeyLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Bickering, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeyLupin/pseuds/LukeyLupin
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror Partners and Draco is so fucking tired of Harry's Hero Complex.





	First Kiss

“Why the fuck do you always do that?!” 

Draco slams to locker door so hard that it opens itself back again.

“What is your problem, Malfoy?” Harry says, mocking Draco’s usual sneer. He is currently sitting on the bench without a shirt, and Draco is finding it somewhat distracting, and also infuriating.

Harry and Draco have just finished an Auror assignment, one of many in which they had been partnered up. Just like many other assignments, they are arguing about nothing important. 

“Jumping ahead and trying to do everything on your own! I’m a fucking Auror too, Potter! Stop acting like the fucking Boy Wonder you are let me WORK!”

They have this argument almost every time, and it infuriates Draco.

“I wish you weren’t my fucking partner EVERY TIME!” Harry yells.

“WHAT?! Because I’m useless?! I am NOT, Potter!” Draco’s temper rises. “I ACTUALLY went through training and NEWTs unlike you!”

Harry looks a bit taken aback. Draco feels some satisfaction in that.

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry says in a lower tone.

“I don’t give a fuck what you meant.”

Today had been a rougher assignment. The Dark Wizard in question used a particular curse that would tie a person’s legs into a knot and it was very difficult to undo in a pinch.   
Harry had been hit with the curse meant for Draco today. Obviously, Draco took offence.

“I meant that I hate working with you when it's that dangerous” Harry said in another annoying soft tone.

“Because I can’t take care of myself?! Fuck you, Potter.” 

“You can take care of your bloody self, but GODDAMMIT Draco, you honestly think that I am going to let someone hurt you instead of me?!” Harry’s voice rises with each word.

“Why?! WHY the fuck does that matter? Merlin, you’ve such a Hero Complex it's completely unbearable!” Draco says with his usual sneer.

Harry sighs angrily and slams his locker shut. He storms out of the locker room into the also empty Auror Office without even putting his shirt on. Draco huffs with a bit of satisfaction, again. He’s glad he got in the last word. Then they usually make up the next day with good natured jokes from Harry and Draco nagging about the smallest things. Not today.

Harry comes back once Draco is about to leave.

“You know WHY it fucking matters Malfoy?!”

“Yes, please tell me why, Golden Boy!” Draco sneers once more, almost laughing at the situation now.

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt again. Because I actually GIVE A DAMN about you, you arse!”

Draco stops and looks at Harry.

“Because you actually mean something important to me, Draco.”

Before Draco thinks straight, he walks directly towards Harry, and pushes him against the lockers on the opposing wall and kisses him.   
Harry tenses at first, but sinks into the kiss. Draco feels Harry’s stubble already rubbing his face raw from all the kissing. His hands find Harry’s hair without him realizing. It’s soft and curly and so perfect. Harry smells of apple shampoo and some musky scent that he can’t quite place. Their tongue’s begin to fight against each other while Draco and Harry suck and nibble each other’s lips. The kiss ends too soon.

Harry steps back, but not letting go of Draco.

“And I’m the Gryffindor?” Harry giggles softly. 

“Whatever, Potter.” Draco says with another notable sneer, but this time with laughter in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my fellow Potterotics and Pen15 is Mightier members!!
> 
> This little Drabble is inspired by a 100 word writing prompt "First Kiss." I obviously went longer!
> 
> Thanks to Rachel for the prompt and the inspiration!


End file.
